Unvoiced Apologies
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Sequel to "Shattered Hopes" and "Wishes in A Bottle". For readers who read that, you are in for a twist! Wanna know why? Then click the story and READ ON! And reviews please!


-A/N: About the Canada point of view, guess I just canceled that. Suddenly I lost inspiration. And came up with a new one instead. I just realised that I can never leave my OTP, USUK!

Those who got here AND haven't read the previous two stories, " Shattered Hopes" and "Wishes In A Bottle", turn back and read! Or you'll be confused. Very.

This is pretty much a side story to the series. And pretty much concludes the series, I'll be spamming you guys no more with this sad series, don't worry. Set in the same time as "Wishes in A Bottle." And this story is in Arthur's point of view! Based on Sweetbox's song "Sorry", I picked up some (most) of the song lines.

Warning: Possible (major) OOC-ness, lameness. This story... is in Arthur's point of view! You will understand why I made the pairing America and England, believe me.

_**This font **_is lyrics, this font is the story, _this font _is somewhat like musing, flashback or of-the-sort. You get the idea.

So let's get to it and I'll stop rambling, kay?

* * *

"_...I want Matthew."_

"_Fine, I'll put your food here. I don't care anymore."_

_**I never  
I never  
Don't wanna make you sad  
I never wanna make you lie  
I never wanna see you cry**_

I left your door forlornly. I never meant to not care about you. I care, I really do! I never wanted to see you like this, I never wanted to see your tears. I never wanted you to lie and hide your relationship with your brother, either! If only you had told me, if only you had asked... I never said I wouldn't allow you!

_**Shadows in your eyes  
Your smile is colored black  
You don't need someone who never saw your empty life**_

I could clearly see that your gaze is empty, and your eyes are swollen from the tears you cry each and every night. You barely smile now. Even if you did, it's an empty smile.

What happened to my cute, young colony? The one who used to laugh like an angel? We used to laugh together back then, why can't we do it again? But I know exactly what you'd say to me. You don't need someone like me. You don't need someone who wrenched your lover away from you, someon who made your life now empty and meaningless.

_**I never made you smile  
I promise deep inside  
I'm gonna be the one who's gonna keep you satisfied  
**_

I know I can never make you smile again, even after all those years I spent with you. I always promised to myself that I'd make you happy, that I'd make you laugh. Even if you think I don't care about you... I do, Alfred, I do.

_**I'll make it up to you  
I promise to  
I really wanna tell you I'm sorry  
**_

I really want to tell you how sorry I am, Alfred. How sorry I am, to see you broken like this, and it's all my fault. I know you're happier with him, I know he's your 'one-and-only'.

_**You're just a part of me  
And I can't let you go  
Please forgive me  
**_

But I couldn't bear to let you go, Alfred. You've been a part of my life, one I can't bear to lose. One I want to keep forever by my side. Please forgive me, Alfred.

_**It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna see you cry again  
**_

I don't know how to say sorry to you, Alfred. I don't want to make you more miserable. I know how much it hurts when you are apart from him. You used to be so heartbroken when I left you back in your colonial days.

"_Aow-thur, where are you going?"_

"_Ah, I have to return to England... I have things to do."_

"_Can't you just stay hewe? With me? Then we can pway more toy soldiers!"_

"_I'm sorry, Alfred... I have work to do.. If I could, I would..."_

_Then it happened again. Your face scrunched up, and I could see the tears forming in those ever-so-blue spheres._

"_Sniff... Hwaaaah! Aow-thur is going to leave mee!" _

Oh God, it was so heart-breaking. Even as my boat pulled away, I still could hear your cries, ringing in my ears... And I had no intention to make you cry a second time.

_**It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
Is there anything that I can do?  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again**_

I'll do anything for you, Alfred! Anything so you'd forget this pain... Anything so that you'd forget him! I don't want to see you like this...

_**I'm sorry for the lies  
That I kept telling you  
I'm sorry for the things  
I never said to you**_

I'm sorry for not telling you that I do allow you to be with him. I have no objections to your incestuous relationship, not at all. But I had no choice. Bloody frog Francis had me keep you guys apart.

_**Expect to get your call almost everytime  
No matter what they say  
I kept pretending I was fine  
**_

To be honest, I fell in love with you, Alfred. I always sat by the phone, waiting for your call when you were still back in Canada, even though I knew you wouldn't even bother. Even so, I acted like I don't care, shooting down all your damned ideas every meeting.

_**But I can't hide the truth  
I never can  
I really wanna tell you I'm sorry  
**_

But Francis knew the truth. He and all his _amour_ glory knew that you've got me head over heels. And he used that against me. He told me he had doubts about you. He didn't agree on you guys being together, and he used my feelings for you to break you guys up.

_**You're just a part of me  
And I can't let you go  
Please forgive me  
**_

I just couldn't forget you, not even after that bloody Revolution you had. I was a mess after that day. I couldn't let you go. All that insults, all those remarks... Those are merely a facade, Alfred. I never hated you. I love you. Forgive me, Alfred. Me and my desires.

_**It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna see you cry again  
**_

I knew I should have just let you guys be happy, I should have never agreed to Francis. I really want to tell you, to apologise. But the words are caught in my throat. I knew if I apologised, it would break your heart even further, to know I lied to you. I didn't want to see you cry again when you knew I lied...

_**It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
Is there anything that I can do?  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again  
**_

I wish there's something I can do to reverse all this, the chaos I started. What had started as an effort to make you recognise me, had spawned into a full-blown mess, a vicious chaotic circle whose effects ricocheted back towards myself... Sure, it hurt me, but it hurt me even more to see you broken. I never wanted to break your heart for a second time, and look at what I did. I'm sorry, Alfred, I'm sorry...

_**I never  
I never  
Don't wanna make you sad  
I never wanna make you lie  
**_

I never wanted to see your tears. Not again. Not after those days I left you back in your colonial days. And I never wanted to make you hide your relations with Matthew either. But because of my selfishness, my greediness... Look where it got us.

But whatever happens now, it's too late to reverse everything. Despite all the things I did to you, I just want you to know... That I'm sorry. And...

_**I never wanna see you cry...**_

_**~End**_

* * *

-A/N: Now we all know that Arthur isn't as bad as we thought he was in the beginning of the series! The true villain throughout was merely that wine freak, Arthur was just confused~  
Anyways, comments pls? Thx!


End file.
